The present invention generally relates to constrained layer dampers that are used to dissipate vibration energy.
Undesirable vibration energy occurs in a variety of products and devices. For example, in automotive vehicles, the engine and other automotive systems can cause vibration energy to permeate through the vehicle body and into the vehicle's passenger compartment. Similar undesirable vibration energy results in a variety of other situations, such as in household appliances and other types of transportation vehicles, to name a few.
To reduce undesirable vibration energy, it is known to adhere single-layer vibration-damping panels and apply single-layer vibration-damping materials to the surfaces of automobile panels, floors, and the like (and to appliances and other devices) to reduce vibration effects inside of the passenger compartment. Single-layer vibration-damping panels and coatings are relatively cost-effective, and they do reduce undesirable vibrations. It is also known to use constrained layer dampers to minimize undesirable vibrations in certain circumstances. Constrained layer dampers generally consist of a layer of polymeric damping material adhered to a surface of a panel of the product (e.g., automobile, appliance, etc.) and a stiff outer top layer that constrains the polymeric damping material, effectively “sandwiching” the polymeric damping material between the stiff outer top layer and the product panel (the “substrate”). It has been determined that constrained layer dampers are generally more effective at reducing undesirable vibration than single layer dampers. However, constrained layer dampers are generally more expensive to manufacture and install.
The inventors hereof have recognized the need for an improved constrained layer damper and for an improved modular method of installing constrained layer dampers in automated manufacturing settings.